


Self-Defense Training

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Healing Sparks [2]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Self-Defense, Training, Uncle Ratchet, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Heatwave decides it's time to teach the recruits how to defend themselves in an emergency situation. So, he brings in Ratchet to help him out. Though, what Ratchet's ideas are for "self-defense" wasn't exactly what Heatwave had in mind for the kids... R&R
Relationships: Medix/OC
Series: Healing Sparks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307258
Kudos: 7





	Self-Defense Training

**Author's Note:**

> And this is what happens when your quarantined, have no sleep schedule, and are obsessed with wanting to take self-defense classes. So, enjoy!

**//Medix’s P.O.V//**

“Alright, kids. Today, we’re going to work on self-defense training.” Professor Heatwave brought us into what I assumed what was the training room. It was me, Whirl, Hotshot, Wedge, Hoist, Heatwave, Remix, new recruit, Riot and my younger sister who’s new this year, Ace. Another minicon, Slipstream was with us as well. Heatwave brought him in from Bumblebee’s team so he could teach us some techniques, and so we had an even number of recruits. “And to help us out today, I brought in someone special for you to work with.” Heatwave motions towards the door and I gasp at who walks in the door. I run towards him and he wraps me in a hug.

“How’s my favorite nephew doing?” My Uncle Ratchet asks, patting my head after he releases me from the hug, and I giggled.

“But, I’m your only Nephew.” I pointed out.

“One more reason to check on your well-being. Hey kiddo!” he exclaims after Ace hugs him as well. “As I’m sure you are all aware, you have to prepared for anything. As well as being able to defend yourself. Medix and Riot, center yourselves in the circle.” We did as he instructed, and Riot had a big smirk on his face. As if he’s won already. I rolled my optics. I love Riot. I have to, he’s my boyfriend, but he can be….. An overconfident jerk at times. “Alright now, Riot. I want you to attack Medix from behind and Medix…. You know what to do.” I smiled at that. Uncle Ratchet had been watching Riot, and overconfident smirk.

Riot ran at me from behind, grasping his arms over my chest and I elbowed him in the gut, and then in the D.

“Good job! Keep going!” Uncle Ratchet cheered.

I kicked his leg, causing him to release me, and I kicked him in the D, flipped him over and kicked him in the D again.

“Exactly! Elbow! Gut! D! flip! D! D! D! D!” I did as I was told, completely kicking Riot in the D.

“Alright, alright, alright!” Remix exclaimed, grabbing me and I tried to get out of his grasp.

“Remix! Why’re we stopping?! This is too much fun!” I exclaimed as Remix sat me down and kneeled down to my level.

“You and I have a totally different idea of ‘fun’ kid.” He told me and I crossed my arms.

“Ratchet. When I asked for your help, I meant you instruct them what to do if an enemy would attack them!” Heatwave exclaimed and Ratchet scoffed.

“Anything could happen to any of these kids and you know that. And most of them have been through hell already. Am I right?” Heatwave sighed and looked to Slipstream.

  
“Slipstream, show them ways to get an enemy off you and how to defend.” He told the minicon, who was three of four years older than me and he saluted.

“Yes, boss.” He said and began to instruct the others.

“Medix is thirteen years old, he doesn’t need to learn to…. Kick them in the D.” Heatwave mumbled, and Ratchet glared.

“I taught him how to defend himself because he needs to know this. To protect Ace. And his friends.” Ratchet defended himself and Heatwave glared. I couldn’t let Ratchet take the blame for all of this.

“Professor Heatwave, Ratchet started teaching me these things after an older mech attacked me on Cybertron!” I exclaimed. Heatwave looked directly at me, then to Ratchet, and then to Remix, who shrugged in response.

“Just….. Don’t let anyone get hurt on your watch.” Heatwave told Ratchet who nodded, and Heatwave left to go do something. Uncle Ratchet looked at me, smiled and high-fived me.

“You still know exactly how to get ‘bots to back off.” He told me and I smiled and shrugged.

“I learned from the best.” I told him. I heard a shout, and we both turned to see Hotshot face first of the ground, and Slipstream looking slightly guilty. Ratchet chuckled and looked at me.

“What’d you say we show these amateurs how it’s done?” He asked me and I nodded.

“Sounds like a great idea.” I smiled and we went to continue our self-defense training.

“So…… You’re not going to do that when we’re not in self-defense training….. Are you?” Riot asked, walking up to me and I smiled, caressing his cheek.

“We’ll see.” I told him and he gasped.

“We’ll see?! WE’LL SEE?! What in the alspark does that mean?!” He exclaimed and all of us burst into fits of laughter and eventually, Riot did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked it! R&R please! And if you guys have any ideas, want to brainstorm, or talk backstories, feel free! I have nothing to do due to quarantine, so help me with my boredom! ^_^


End file.
